Bullworth Academy (Round 2)
Bullworth Academy is a battle stage in PlayStation All-Stars Round 2. Unlike the DLC version from Battle Royale, the Round 2 ''incarnation is a mash-up of ''Bully and Persona 3. Characters *Gary Smith (Bully) *Various Students (Bully) *Prefects (Bully) *Transmogrified Coffins (Persona 3) *Full Moon Shadows (Persona 3) **''Hermit'' **''Fortune'' **''Lovers'' Description The stage begins on campus with many random students appearing in the background going about their business: traveling between classes, bullying each other, running from prefects, etc. The stages begins during the daytime, but as the battle progresses, it will transition into nighttime. Once the sky turns dark, the HUD clock from Bully ''appears in the top left corner of the screen. At night, most of the students are replaced by prefects patrolling the grounds. As the clock nears midnight, Gary Smith appears and begins to wander the campus. As the clock strikes midnight, it turns into the clock from ''Persona 3 and shatters as the Dark Hour begins. Gary Smith and all of the patrolling prefects suddenly transform into coffins as the sky turns green and Bullworth Academy itself transforms into Tartarus, a large castle-like tower. Once Bullworth Academy is inflicted by the Dark Hour, one of three Full Moon Shadows will appear. The Shadow that appears will be chosen at random. Once the Shadows appear, the Persona 3 clock will show up in top corner, locked at midnight. Near the end of a match (once all other players are on their last lives, down to their last bits of HP or stamina, or when a player is near their kill limit), the Shadows will disappear and the Persona 3 clock will turn back into the one from Bully, with the Dark Hour and Tartarus disappearing. The Shadows that appear are: *'Hermit:' The Shadow fought during September in Persona 3. When it appears, it will attack players with electrical strikes and before it disappears, it will attack with Giga Spark, a powerful electric attack that will knock a large portion of AP out of players' super meters, or inflict considerable damage in Stamina or HP matches. *'Fortune:' One of the two Shadows fought during October in Persona 3. When it appears, it will spawn a large Wheel of Fortune that will spin and land with a random outcome. The possible outcomes are reducing AP generation, increasing AP generation, locking out Super Moves, freezing players, or instantly KO-ing players in its line of sight. Before it disappears, it will roll an unfair Wheel of Fortune that has a high chance of inflicting instant KOs or locking out Super Moves, with a very low chance of filling all players' super meters or healing them in HP matches. *'Lovers:' One of two Shadows fought during July in Persona 3. When it appears, it will perform fire attacks on fighters. As the battle progresses, it will also attempt to induce a Charm effect on players, draining their Super Meter or HP. Before it disappears, it will automatically Charm all players and strike with a stage wide attack that will inflict considerable damage. Music The first phase of the stage starts with a remix of Bully Walk Theme, however, when it turns nighttime, it mixes in samples from the Tartarus: Blocks 1-6 theme. Once Tartarus appears, the music changes to Master of Shadow, with overlaying samples from Bully's Defender of the Castle . Trivia *This stage contains a total of four remixed music tracks. *The Shadows from Persona 3 attack in similar manners to their boss battles from the source material, reimagined to fit PSASBR's style. Category:Stage Ideas Category:Bully Category:Persona